Gage's Cousin
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Gage the Hedgehog and Raven Queen have one thing in common. They are cousins. What will happen? Read the story to find out. First Ever After High and Sonic the Hedgehog Fic


Gage's Cousin

Hey guys I have another fan fic for you. It is a Sonic the Hedgehog plus Ever After High crossover invaulving Raven Queen and my OC Gage the Hedgehog being cousins. I own Gage the Hedgehog. Sonic belongs to Sega and Ever After High belongs to Mattel. With that said, this is a one shot. So let's get this story on the road.

On Mobius, Sonic and his friendds were relaxing after their adventure saving the multivers with the WWE super stars, The Bella Twins, The Total Drama characters that are not adults, Crash Bandicoot and his family, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

That was fun, said Sonic.

I agree, said Tails.

I wonder what supprizes will happen, said Silver.

With all the adventures we have, we will never know, said Blaze.

Where's Gage? asked Elise.

I don't know, said Amy.

With Gage, He is standing in his room at the house that Sonic and tails live in wile looking at a photo of a girl with black and purple hair at a young age.

I don't know who this is but all I know is that she has a connection to my past some how, said Gage to himself.

Hey Gage, said a voice.

Gage turned around and saw Shadow.

What's up Shadow? asked Gage.

Not much, said Shadow. What's up?

Not a lot, said Gage. Just trying to find out about my past with this photo.

Gage showed the photo of the girl with black and purple hair.

Hm, said Shadow. I have never seen anything like this.

What will we do? asked Gage.

I don't know but we should tell Sonic and the others about this and have Tails scan the Photo, said Shadow.

For what? asked Gage.

To find the location of the girl in the photo, said Shadow.

Good call, said Gage. Let's go.

Right, said Shadow.

So the two left Sonic's house.

With the others.

I am worried about Gage, said Rouge.

I know, said Cream.

Chao Chao, said Chees.

Just then, Shadow and Gage appeared.

Hey guys, said Shadow.

Hey Shadow, said Sonic. You found Gage?

He was in his room, said Shadow.

What was he doing in his room? asked Tails.

He was looking at a photo of a girl, said Shadow as he showed the others the photo.

Hm, said tails. Let's scan it on where it came from.

That is what I was going to ask you, said Shadow.

I hope we can find out where the photo came from soon, said Gage.

So the others were around a machine that scans photos on where they come from that Tails made, but what they don't know is that someone from a different world is watching them.

In the other world that Sonic and his friends were being watched which is called Ever After High, the school for the sons and dauters of farry tales, a girl with black and purple hair named Raven Queen, the dauter of The Evil Queen was watching Sonic and his friends through a magic meror with a sad smile.

I wish I could see my cousin again, said Raven as she stared at the yellow hedgehog with the abilities he has.

Just then Apple White, the Dauter of Snow White came in to their bedroom.

What's wrong Raven? asked Apple.

I just miss my cousin Gage, said Raven. I haven't seen him since I was young.

Don't worry, said Apple. We will help you.

Thank you, said Raven.

No problem, said Apple as her friends and Raven's friends were listening in on the conversation.

With Sonic and the others, they got done scaning the photo.

This is interesting, said Tails.

What is it? asked Sonic.

It looks like this photo came from a different world, said Tails.

What world? asked Knuckles.

Some world called Ever After, said Tails.

What's that? asked Gage.

Some world where farry tale characters live, said Tails.

I never herd of it, said Gage.

There is more, said Tails. That girl in the photo is named Raven Queen.

As soon as Tails said that name, Gage had flashbacks of him and Raven playing together in the world of Ever After and their mothers were watching. Then another flashback was of Gage and Raven playing a game of tag as The Evil Queen started a rampage and was taking Raven Queen away and was about to take Gage away until Gage's mother Alyssa took Gage to a safe location on to the planet Mobius to raze him a lone until she died and the flashbacks ended.

I remember now, said Gage. She is my cousin.

We need a way to get you to that world, said Tails.

I almost forgot to tell you guys, said Gage. I can travel to any demention.

With Raven and the other farry tale characters,

So how are we going to find your cousin? asked Blondie Lockes.

Don't know, said Raven. But I think he can travel to any demention.

That is good, said Appel.

With Sonic and the others.

I think I can think of the demention I want to go to, I can access the portel, said Gage.

That is good, said Cosmo.

Well, I am going to try to go see my cousin, said Gage. Wish me luck.

Good luck, said Sonic and the others.

So Gage thought of the world to go to and then the portel appeared and showed the world of Ever After and Gage went in to the portel and then it closed up.

With Raven and her friends.

I sure hope that what ever happens will happen soon, said Raven.

Don't feel bad, said Appel. We'll think of something.

Just then a portel appeared and a yellow hedgehog stepped out of it before it closed up.

Is that who I think it is? asked Appel.

I think it is, said Raven.

Hello there, said Gage.

Gage is that you? asked Raven.

It is me, said Gage.

So I guess you found out that I am your cousin, said Raven.

Yes I did, said Gage.

I am glad to see you again, said Raven.

Me too, said Gage. You know you have the ability to travel to different dementions.

I didn't know that, said Raven.

You see my mom had that ability and I think it passed down to you, said Gage.

That is cool, said Raven.

Now you can see me anytime, said Gage.

Cool, said Raven. Those are my friends.

As Raven introduced Gage to her friends, they learned a lot about him.

Well, as much as I love hanging out with you, I got to get home to my friends, but you can see me anytime, said Gage.

Cool, said Raven. I will try to see you again.

See you later, said Gage.

By, said Raven.

So Gage opened up a portel back to his home and went through it and made it back to his friends.

Hey guys I am back, said Gage.

That was fast, said Sonic.

Yup it was, said Gage. I can't wait to introduce Raven to you guys.

A few weeks later.

So where is your cousin? asked Tails.

She should be here soon, said Gage.

Just then a portel appeared and out stepped was Raven Queen.

Hey Raven, said Gage.

Hey kiddo, said Raven. How are you?

Good, said Gage. You?

Still good and trying to write my own desteny, said Raven.

That is good, said Gage. I would like for you to meet my friends.

So Raven got to meet Gage's friends.

Glad to meet you, said Shadow.

Same here, said Raven.

So what do you do? asked Tails.

Raven explained to the others but Gage abouther life and school work.

Wow that is interesting, said Rouge.

Yup, said Raven. I have an interesting life.

As time went on, Raven had a lot of fun and getting along with Gage's friends like Gage getting along with Raven's friends and room mate's friends.

Well, As much as I like hanging out with you guys, I got to go back to my world, said Raven. Also Gage, it is your world to like this world is mine too.

Cool, said Tails.

Take care, said Gage.

You know you and your friends are a part of the Sonic Heroes, said Sonic.

Cool, said Raven. Should I tell my friends?

You might want to, said Sonic.

Ok, said Raven.

Here is a communicater for you, said Tails. You can give your room mate and her friends as well as your friends communicaters.

Ok, said Raven as she got her communicater and the others.

See you soon, said Gage.

You too, said Raven as she hugged her cousin goodby.

So Raven opened a portel back to the Ever After world and the portel closed up.

Back in the Ever After world, Raven appeared back to the room with her friends plus Apple and all of their friends.

Hey guys I am back, said Raven.

That was Fast, said Apple.

Yup and I have good knews, said Raven.

What is it? asked Apple.

Well, we are now a part of a team called the Sonic Heroes, said Raven.

That is cool, said Hunter Huntsmin.

Yup, said Raven as she gives all of her friends a communicater.

That is exciting, said Apple.

And we can see them too, said Raven. Our communicaters have the ability to take us to the world of Sonic and his friends.

Yes, the others cheered.

So everyone was happy to be a part of the Sonic Heroes.

The end.

I will work on a story called Sammy's Cousin which makes Apple White her cousin soon.


End file.
